Makhai
The Makhai, in Greek Mythology, are the gods or spirits of battle and combat. Overview They have two upper bodies attached by the backs, and two heads. The Makhai's weapons of choice are four short blade swords, two in each hand, which they use by spinning and changing the side they are facing constantly in battle, as observed in the Wrath of the Titans trailer. They seem to be powerful in battle, as they were seen in the trailer succeeding in attacking a whole army of Greek Soldiers. The Makhai's skin has a charred and corroded look, and their faces look slightly deformed. There are lines of lava on the Makhai's skin. Both of the heads wear a helmet, but the head on the right wears a helmet with a plume, and is less muscular than the left head. The Makhai's skin seems to be made of volcanic rock, and as the Titans were primal giants, in the movie they may fall under this label. The right upper body wears a loincloth, while the left upper body wears proper leg armor. The official site description for the Makhai, reads as follows: Vicious demons known as the gods of battle and combat, the mighty Makhai are two-headed, double-torso'd, sword-wielding killing machines. Each of these deadly duos is composed of two fallen souls from the underworld that have been conjoined and forced to fight as one creature for all eternity. The Makhai's ability to attract fellow spirits of war and death on the battlefield make them even more formidable, with the power to destroy entire armies in one overwhelming attack. History Wrath of the Titans The Makhai first appear at the Underworld when Zeus, Ares and Poseidon visit Hades regarding the falling of the walls of Tartarus. Other appearances Video games Titans Attack The Makhai are one of the creatures featured on the online micro game for Wrath of the Titans, on the Wrath of the Titans official site. On the game, the player must choose Perseus or Andromeda, and make it's way through the Argive army camp, slaying the hordes of Makhai at the camp, and then a second wave of Makhai located at hill to ultimately get to Kronos. Official Featurette During the promotion stage prior to the film's debut, on the Creatures Unleashed campaign, various official featurettes were made for the creatures featured in Wrath of the Titans, including the Makhai. Notes *The Makhai is the only creature/titan not faced by Perseus in Wrath of the Titans. Although Perseus does battle several Makhai on the non-canon online game Titans Attack. *As stated by writer Dan Mazeau, the Makhai were created to act as shocktroops for the Titan army. *Writer David Leslie Johnson states that when creating the Makhai, a nightmare soldier was the idea in which they were basing the design of such character. Makhai vs Zeus.jpg|A Makhai slain by Zeus Makhai.jpg|Original concept image for the Makhai MakhaiConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Makhai3d1.jpg|3D model for the head of the Makhai with a partial helmet Makhai3d2.jpg|3D model for the head of the Makhai with a complete but corroded helmet Makhai3d4.jpg Category:Creatures & Titans